


Absolutely Unforgettable

by Kalloway



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A show unlike any other.





	Absolutely Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'monkey's paw'

"We did want this benefit to be absolutely unforgettable," Kimber said as she flopped down beside Aja and Shana. 

"We do sort of always expect the Misfits," Aja added. 

"This is going to be covered absolutely everywhere," Shana noted. 

"So it's like everything we wanted except not?" Raya asked as she tugged cold bottles of soda free from their rings and quickly handed them out. 

And then they just watched the monitor, because this was something they never thought they'd see. But while the EMTs tended to Pizzazz after yet another stunt backfired on her... 

Jem fronted the Misfits, perfectly.


End file.
